


Not Kansas anymore

by DovahCourts



Series: Nickstiel work [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castiel helps Nick, Chloe Decker and Mazikeen are Trixie's parents, F/F, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mazikeen Linda and Chloe are basically Team Free Will, Mazikeen is a bad influence but she's a good mom, Nick (Supernatural) needs a hug, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Nick (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Team Free Will 2.0, This is not beta read so there's gonna be some mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Somehow things end up in New York, but it's not the Supernatural World.HAITUS WORKING ON SOLDIER POET KING AND THREAD OF LIFE





	1. Prologue

Nick woke up, somewhere in the forest, still clutching the hammer in his hand.  
  Hearing cars nearby he sat up, soon he was alerted by the sound of the bushes rustling; standing up he ran after the being, pining them to the tree raising up his hammer.  
Mid-air before he stopped, and realized- "Castiel?"  
  Hatred and remorse boiled in Nick, as he tried to forget the words that Castiel spoke in the bunker...  
___

 _"You know, in all my thousands of years." Castiel turned to face Nick. "What happened to Jimmy Novak, and his family...was my greatest regret."  
____

Breathing heavily, he held the hammer down.  
  "Nick, you alright?" Castiel asked,   
_No_ , is what Nick thought but- "Yeah..." was what he said.  
"Hey, Castiel. Where are we?"  
"It...looks like New York..."  
"How do you know what New York looks like?  
"Dean showed me pictures."  
"Ha, of course."  
"Can you let me go now?"  
"Oh, right," Nick said as he released his grip on the Angel.

The blonde caught the Angel staring at him, "You're not alright, Nick, you're hurt. Did- did you fall?"  
"What do you mean- ah fuck!" Nick cursed as the Angel pressed a finger on a wound that wasn't supposed to be there, on his front left shoulder.  
"I can heal, just let me-" Castiel was about to use what was left of his grace, but Nick grabbed his hand, pulling it away.  
"Stop trying to help, the last time you did; the angels fell or as Lucifer told me, and besides you're low on grace." the taller man sneered,   
"Understandable, humans can often heal themselves, also, we should find a way out of here." the angel quietly spoke.  
  
The two made their way to the side of the road, Castiel saw a vehicle drive towards them, before stopping near them.  
"Need a ride?"


	2. Familiar

"Need a ride?" the voice said.  
"Dean?"  
"Cass?" Dark green eyes met blue ones, the door opened and the older Winchester pulled the angel into a hug, "Cass, do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you? I mean, first we were in the Bunker and now- we're...we're in New York." Dean said as he pulled away from the hug.  
"Cass, why's Nick with you?" Sam asked as he got out of the passenger's seat.  
"We were in the same area together." the angel responded,   
"Huh," Dean said as he shot a glare at the blonde, "sure he isn't Lucifer?" the Winchester spoke again.  
 "If he was, he would've smitten me."  
Dean said, "Very well then, also get in the damn car, Hot Wings." clicking his tongue as he shot a wink at Castiel, who was confused.   
Before looking at Nick, "I guess you can come too."

\-----

Time Skip  
\-----  
The sound of car tires rolling on the road as Castiel stared out the window in the back seat, leaning against the car door scribbling some words on a notepad Dean gave him; writing down the kind of birds he's seeing.  
 Nick, on the other hand, was on the other door, doing nothing but stare into the distance.  
Dean shuffled through the car compartment looking for some music, grinning widely as he grabbed out a disc; music from2016.  
 Sam shook his head, but it was too late; for Dean had already placed the disc into the car radio's disc insert.

 _The day they found me, I hadn't yet been played_  
 _Inside my workshop behind the old arcade_  
 _Electric desires had unraveled all my wires_  
 _Now I'm in the box for safekeeping_  
 _The news reporters reported that I died_  
 _But all my organs were living on inside_  
 _Circuit board to_ brain _with two lungs collecting change_  
 _One big human heart gently beeping_

"Don't you just love this song, Sammy?" Dean said enthusiastically, which Sam responded in an annoyed sigh.  
 Nick could see why Sam was annoyed, his brother is annoying.  
Dean was too busy jamming out to  _Cabinet Man_...until the car jumped suddenly, Dean stopped the music and ran outside, along with Sam.  
"Holy shit I just killed-" before he could finish, the man he ran over got back up; dusting the dirt from his suit.  
  Nick got outside too, but Castiel stayed inside;   
Dean was still shaken, "I-I just, I just ran you over!" he yelled.  
"Ah yes, but I'm immortal you see." the man said, Sam walked over the fancily dressed man.  
"Are you..anff angel? Demon?  _Leviathan?_ " he asked.  
"Demon no, Leviathan, don't know what the bloody hell that is. Angel? Technically, you can call me Lucifer, Lucifer Morningsta-" Lucifer M. Star stopped when a knife was plunged into his chest, "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled  
"What do you mean!? You're fucking Lucifer! The one that tried to end the world!" yelled Dean.  


"End the world!? Why the bloody hell would I, this place is too nice for me to end it; besides! I own a bar! Lux?" Morningstar responded as his voice was raised.  
"What's Lux?" Nick asked, standing behind the car door.  
"What do you- What's Lux!?" Lucifer gawked, "You know what, I'm going to drive you guys to Lux; I know how to drive."  
"Oh hell no! No way I'm letting you drive Baby!"  
Next thing you know, Morningstar was driving the car, with music that he chose, since Dean suggested music.

  
_We wear red so they don't see us bleed_  
_Hundred dollar bills under our sleeve_  
_We intend not to sleep till we're dead_  
_Drink our problems right out of our heads_  
_Singing ooh_  
_Trouble_  
_(Trouble)_

"You have horrible taste in music," Dean said, slouching back with arms crossed.  
"You're just being sour since you didn't get to choose the music since  _you're_ not the driver," Lucifer said with a smirk,  
"Oh and look at that, we're already here!" said the man again as he parked the car.

Castiel got out of the car, only to be met by a young girl staring at him.  
"Hello?" he said, the little girl replied, "Are you Lucifer's friend?"  
"No, he just drove us here."  
"Trixie? What are you doing here, aren't you to supposed to be with Maze?" Morningstar said, "Maze said that I could go to you." replied Trixie.  
 "Alright then, why don't you head back? I gotta show these fellas around." the taller man replied.  
"OK then!" the little girl responded and ran back into Lux.  
  
Dean got out of the car, still being pissy.  
"Lighten up Dean, this place might have beer." Sam said,   
Dean only got lighten up about the beer, speed walking over to the building with Sam following behind.  
"You coming, Nick?" asked Castiel to the blonde who was still sitting in the car,  
"No," Nick said while shaking his head


	3. So, this is Lux

Dean's eyes widened as his jaw gaped, stashes of beer.  
  "Where has this been all my life?" he uttered walking down the stairs to get a closer look, "Careful, Dean." Sam chuckled, "Cass, why don't you go find a seat?" the taller Winchester said as he turned his head towards the angel.  
Castiel nodded and walked down the spiral-like stairs.  
"Where's Blondie?" Morningstar asked,   
"He's in the car," Cass replied; "He said so."  
"Well, he's missing out." Dean said, pouring himself a shot of beer; welp, make that two shots.

"Trixie told me you had visitors." a voice said, to what sounded like heels tapping on the floor walking in.  
  She wore a black tank top, with a strap connecting to her shorts; short, fishnet-like stockings on her calves with a lace pattern on the top.  
"Maze! So good to see you!" The fancy man said, arms stretching out to make a greeting gesture..  
  "Demon...." Castiel uttered, Maze shot a short glance at the angel; pointed at him and said "How does he know? Lucifer, did you tell him?"  
He shook his head no, "Nope, don't know how he knows."  
"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said, "Not anymore, as I am powerless, I can still heal though; the man's name is Lucifer, and my brother did make demons."

"Show me your wings then." Mazikeen said, the angel shook his head once more.  
"If I did, your eyes would burn; demons from my world can see my wings. But as it turns out, demons from this world can't."  
"Why would her eyes burn?" Morningstar asked, Castiel took a seat near a table.

"Well, angels from where I come from; their true forms would blind you, setting your eyes ablaze, and our true voice would ring, making you deaf." said Cass as he described what would happen.  
  "Do, werewolves, ghosts, vampires and gouls exist where in this world?" Sam asked, the demon gave him a confused look.  
"Ghosts, yes, but the others...no." she responded.  
"Nothing supernatural happens here!?" spoke Dean, as he sat up from his chair fast.  
"Besides Lucifer doing his  _What do you desire?_ thing and him showing his true face...basically no." Maze said as she leaned against the wall. 

The sound of the door openig caught their attention, "I thought you said you weren't coming inside, Nick." Cass said.  
"I changed my mind," replied the blonde.  
Castiel mouthed the word ah.  
  The white-shirt man walked down the stairs, and looked at Lucifer; and spoke "Never knew Lucifer ran a bar." before walking off.  
"He seems to be in a sour mood today, is he?" Morningstar said as he straightened his tie.  
"Does he happen to be a friend?"  
Dean and Sam shook their heads, as did Castiel.  
"Why would you think  _I_ would be their friend?" Nick sneered.  
"Not with that attitude you are," Maze said as she chuckled;  _Bitch_  Nick mouthed, not facing the demon.

"Party's going to start soon," Lucifer said, Sam got confused and asked "Party?"  
"Well, this is a bar. Isn't it?" Morningstar said with a smirk.

______  
Time skip  
______

Ladies and men, and non-binaries partied, drinking beer; getting drunk, making out...vomiting.  
   Dean got excited by the sight of women and tried to flirt.  
While being flirted with...

Castiel was being flirted with, he was always nervous around women and if they tried to flirt with them he'd stay quiet.  
 Most ladies don't like shy men, so they go with out going ones.  
Others, like the shy ones; the shy ones were always the best for them.

Sam, calmly asked the ladies to stop since he is already with someone; which is a lie.   
Why the fuck you lyin' Sam?  
Well, of course he has to lie, as he got a bit uncomfortable with the amount of women grabbing his arm and calling him a handsome giant.

Nick doesn't want to go near the women, they reminded him too much of his wife, so he isolated himself on the bar table.  
"You alright?" a voice said,  
"Yeah,"  
"You look like you could need some help."  
Nick turned his head to see who it was, she was a blonde, like him.  
Except she wore glasses, Nick doesn't wear glasses.  
"I'm Linda, I'm a therapist; if you need help you could always visit my office."  
"Yeah...thanks..."  
"Linda!" another voice said, Linda turned over to see a familiar face, "Chloe, so good to see you here! Where's Maze?"  
"She's probably finding another man to flirt with." Detective responded, taking a seat near Linda.  
"Heard you were talking about me," Maze said as she took a seat near her friends and grinned.  
"You guys friends?" Nick asked, the trio replied with "Yeah."  
"You guys remind me of the other three,"  
"Other three?" Chloe asked,  
"They're all men, except one's an angel." he answered, taking a shot of alcohol.  
  



	4. Help needed

"An angel?" Linda said in awe, Nick nodded.  
"You're right, they're just like us, except I'm a demon." Maze said, which caused Nick to stiffen.  
"You're friends...with a demon?" he asked, hands quivering.  
"Yeah, she's friends with Lucfier." Chloe said as she took a shot of...water.  
"Why are you guys friends with her? Doesn't she-"  
"We're friends because she's nice? She takes care of Trixie while I'm off to work." Chloe informed,  setting down her water shot glass.  
She took note on how down in the dumps Nick was feeling.  
"Looks like you need a therapist, Linda here is one."   
"I know...she told me.."  
____  
Time skip  
____

"So, what has been troubling you?" Linda asked, sitting own on a chair; arms on her desk.  
Nick lied down on the couch, thinking.  
"Well...a couple of years ago, when I came home, my wife, Sarah; and my baby son, Teddy. Were dead, it's like their skulls have been crushed in."  
"That's...horrible, how did this happen?"  
"At first, I didn't know who it was, then I found out it was this demon named Abraxas.."  
Nick then brought his hands towards his face, sniffling.  
"I-- I killed, to find out who.."  
"How many people?"  
"At- at least three."  
"That explains why you were concerned that Maze was our friend." Linda muttered, "Do you have anyone to talk to about this?"  
"Castiel talked to me about it but-- I don't want to talk to him, he's not my friend."  
"Then what is he to you?"  
"I-...I don't...I don't know." sighed Nick as he brought his hands down from his fa.  
Linda held a stern look on her face, "Why do you dislike him?"  
"I- I...he...he possessed a man, who's dead. I told him that he was no better than Lucifer; and when I came across him again, I wanted to kill him; b-but I couldn't."  
"Do you know why?"  
"His words, are echoing through my head;  _What happened to Jimmy Novak and the Novak family, what my greatest regret._ over and over again."

Linda held her hands together, replying "I suggest you go talk to him, I believe he has tried to comfort you before; right?"  
Nick nodded, Linda spoke "Then go talk to him."  
Nick thought, and thought; until he made a decision.  
He dragged himself off the couch, and walked out the door.  
____  
Time skip  
____  
Night fell...  
Nick went to go find Castiel, he wasn't at Lux anymore; just somewhere in an apartment.  
  He tried to find which one Castiel was in, the answer seemed obvious when he saw Dean making out with a lady through a window.  
Just as he was about to open the door, he ran into Sam.  
"Nick? Where were you?" asked the Winchster.  
"I was with a therapist, named Linda."  
"Oh...if you're going to go into the apartment-- uhh...Dean's a little. Busy."  
"I can see that, but, I'm looking for Castiel; any idea where he would be?"  
"Probably somewhere at the park."  
And away Nick went, over to a park, looking for the angel.

He followed the sounds of footsteps, the tapping of the cobblestone floor soon turned into the sound of grass being stepped on.  
  Nick took slow and careful steps, he found Castiel; but the Angel was just standing there.  
Staring up at the stars..  
"Castiel?" he spoke, Cass turned around. "Nick...I thought you were with Sam and Dean."  
"Thought the same too, then Sam told me you were here."  
Castiel sat down on the grass, Nick still stood behind the Angel.

"I....I need to talk to you."


	5. Comfort needed, when not.

"What do you want to talk about?" Castiel asked, gazing at the stars.  
 Nick scratched the back of his head, before asking; "You know Sarah, and Teddy?" a nod came from the angel.  
  "I was told to talk to you about them and my problems since Linda knows that you've been trying to comfort me." the blonde continued.  
Castiel replied with "I was, you were in a dark place, and even though you don't consider me, Sam, Dean, and Jack your friend; it's my job to try and comfort you."

Nick walked towards Cass and sat next to him, looking down at the grass.  
 Staring down at his hands, flashbacks of-- of Lucifer possessing him.  
   Killing people, the memories still remained.  
Blood dripped from his hands as a trick of the mind, Nick closed his eyes tightly and reopened them.  
 The blood was gone, but he was still shaken.  
    He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "Nick...I can heal you, I can use-" Nick cut him off by speaking "No, don't-- don't ask again; you're low on grace Castiel." without looking at the angel.

Castiel looked at Nick with pity, slowly pulling his hand back; resting on the grass.  
  Nick was in a dark place, and Castiel wanted to help; though he knows that Nick doesn't want comfort when he needed it the most.  
   So Castiel looked back up at the stars, while Nick stared back at the ground.  
Nick's hands were still shaking, Castiel looked back at Nick and held both of his hands together.  
 Nick looked back up at Castiel, oh, how he loathed the pity in the angel's eyes.  
  But yet, Nick allowed the angel to pity him, he allowed the angel to hold his hands.

 It was a sign of comfort, an  _it's going to be OK_.  
  Sounds of a car approaching caused Nick to yank away his hands, Castiel understood why Nick did that.  
    Dean was driving up to them.  
Castiel stood up and walked towards Dean; greeting the man.  
 The two talked for a while before Cass walked up to Nick; telling him that it's time to go  
____  
Time Skip  
____  
The sound of whirring from car tires rolling on the road, hitting a few bumps.  
 Dean heard a small snore while he was driving, he looked at the car mirror to find Castiel asleep.  
   _ **Angel's don't sleep**_ Dean thought.  
"What's up with him?" Nick asked, sitting on the passenger seat next to Dean.  
"He appears to be sleeping." Dean replied as he turned the wheel to take a turn, "Angels don't sleep, something's not right."  
  By the time they got to the apartment, Dean shook Castiel trying to wake him up.  
   Sighing, Dean picked up Castiel; carrying him piggyback style.  
"C'mon Nick, Castiel seemed to be getting along with you so why not come along?"  
__  
The door creaked open and in walked Dean, placing Castiel on a bed.  
  By the time the door closed, Maze was there.  
"Caring for your boyfriend?" she said,  
"First of all, ex-boyfriend; we're friends now. Just...just friends."  
"Well, if you insist," she spoke as a smirk played across her face; walking out the door after that Nick walked in; still discomforted by Mazikeen's presence.  
  The door finally shut behind.  
"Dean I- uh... Is Cass asleep?" Sam asked as he held his head out the door to a room.  
"Yeah, after 2 hours during the car ride, he just- dozed off."  
"That's not good, even though he is powerless he still has his grace."  
Soon the two brothers rambled on about Castiel.  
 Nick just sat on a couch, and listened.


End file.
